Salty Tears Series
by Extraho
Summary: Bobby loves Jack. this is his journey though heartache and and the pain of losing a virginity he never thought he'd give up. this is the complete series, all in one. 6/6. please enjoy. mentioned mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Bobby stared wide eyed, his breath caught in his chest as Jack slammed down harshly, crying out loudly as the head struck his p

Bobby stared wide eyed, his breath caught in his chest as Jack slammed down harshly, crying out loudly as the head struck his prostate for probably the hundredth time. His lithe body was shaking in spasms, covered with sheen of sweat and deep bruises on his hips and thighs from the strong hands that helped move him steadily.

He had watched his baby brother flourish the past months. He had always been somewhat in a daze, detached – never quite there; always off strumming that damned noise box he called a guitar. Now there was energy and satisfaction radiating from his very being.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from him. His messy blond hair was sticking to his forehead and the soft hair by his neck and started to curl. Every time he pulled up he would bit his already bruised lip and when he sank back down onto the large hard shaft a shuddered breath would escape him, sometimes accompanied by a mewl or a whimper.

The words that come from him as he moves smoothly and an unfaltering rhythm – he has done this before – were incoherent and whispered, as if his vocals were too weak to utter a louder sound.

His eyes were glassy and dazed, unseeing and blinded by pleasure. Tears rolled down his cheeks as the pressure built in his loins. He could see the flush spreading on Jackie's skin as he came closer and closer to the edge.

Bobby clenched his jaw to keep from making a sound, and closed the door.

He was numb as he walked down the stairs, but once he got there he sat down on the last step and cried. He could not remember the last time he had cried, but it hurt too much to keep inside.

His mother had finally been able to talk him into admitting his love for his little Jackie, and he had spent an hour sitting in the car working up the nerve to walk up those very stares he had just come down.

Bobby shook his head and dried the tears from his cheeks. He was Bobby Mercer. Since when had anything ever gone his way?

He sighed and chided himself. He would not let this get the better of him. He had survived living on the streets of Detroit for nearly six years before he moved in with Evelyn. What was a little soul shattering heartbreak?

He walked to his car, got in and drove to a bar a few blocks down. It was dark and smoky, with a few pool tables at the other side of the bar.

He slammed a twenty-dollar bill on the counter, caught the attention of the bartender, and sat down.

"You look like you had a rough day sir."

"Just give me a double Jackie D," he said, his voice completely monotone.

"Coming right up."

Five seconds later his drink came sliding down the polished wooden counter. Bobby picked it up and swirled the drink and watched the lights dance in the amber liquid.

"Jack drinks Jack, Jack drinks Jack. Jack licks ass crack and ball sack." He chanted silently. Tears stung his eyes, but he blinked them away stubbornly.

"Jack drinks Jack." He murmured softly before he tipped the glass and let the burning liquid burn. Sniffing slightly he rested his head on the edge of the glass. A tear slipped silently from his down his cheek and dripped into the almost empty glass. He lifted his head fro the glass, rubbing the line etched into his forehead. The tear was slowly mixing with the liquor.

"Jack licks salty tears and never looks back."

"How 'bout a bottle on the house? Not every day we see the Michigan Mauler in our humble abode, heartbroken by the looks of it." the bartender said. Bobby nodded without even looking up. This was going to be a long night and a painful morning, but they say that one pain lessen another. He'd put the theory to the test.

The end.


	2. Chapter 2

"How 'bout a bottle on the house

"_How 'bout a bottle on the house? Not every day we see the Michigan Mauler in our humble abode, heartbroken by the looks of it." the bartender said. Bobby nodded without even looking up. This was going to be a long night and a painful morning, but they say that one pain lessen another. He'd put the theory to the test._

_The end._

Three weeks later Bobby was lying flat out on his couch, sipping a bottle of vodka when his doorbell rang. He didn't bother to get up.

"It's open…" he yelled, his voice raw from disuse and countless bottles of alcohol. The door opened to reveal is coach from the hockey team he played on.

"What the hell is wrong with you Bobby? I tried calling you for weeks." Coach Gaines snapped. He was a man in his early forties. He had retired from playing hockey because of a knee injury. It had taken years to heal, too many and he knew that, he started out an early career in coaching.

Derek Gaines was a good looking guy, over average. He was pretty tall – 6,1 – with dark blonde hair and steely blue-grey eyes. He was the sort of guy you'd just shut up and listen to.

He came in though the hall and into the sitting room. "Fuck! What did you do to yourself this time Mercer?" he asked. He stopped and glanced around the room. There were bottle everywhere.

Eying the table full of the days empty bottles he shook his head and took Bobby's hand and dragged him out of the couch.

"Where are we going?" Bobby slurred.

"Bathroom." Derek said tersely and almost carried the smaller man to the black tiled room and sat him down in his knees in front of the toilet. He had quickly found out that coaching a hockey team was a lot more than just coaching. It was a full time and then some job in making sure your players were in shape. He knew out of experience that the toughest ones often had problems. Bobby was one of those boys.

The twenty four year old Detroit native was a though one. He had an armour of steel and walls the height of the World Trade centre around his heart. Derek had a suspicion of that someone wiggled their way past those wall and left Bobby's heart shattered. By the looks of it, he was right.

"Open up." He ordered and Bobby obediently opened his mouth wide. Derek stuck two fingers deep in his throat and made him gag. Bobby promptly threw up. Derek wrinkled his nose as Bobby spat out gallon upon gallon of dark liquid. He obviously hadn't eaten in forever.

Derek sat stood next to him and rubbed his shoulders soothingly. Bobby had cut his hair at some point during the past weeks. It was nice; it suited him. it made Bobby look more his age to be honest. That licked back look always added a decade in Dereks opinion. The scruffy beard he used to sport had been done in, in favour for a clean shave and a yesterdays'.

After half an hour it seemed like bobby had no more to spill an d Derek pulled him away from the toilet, flushed down and sat Bobby down on the floor.

"You okay now?" he asked as he dried off his chin with a damp towel. Bobby nodded. "Think you can stand through a shower?"

He nodded again. "Okay, lets get this shirt off eh?" another nod. Derek rolled his eyes and grabbed the hem of his sweater and pulled it over his head.

Bobby's skin was littered with tattoo's. They were nice ones too. "C'mon. Up you go." Derek said and pulled him to his feet. He unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans – try opening buttons drunk – then he clapped him on the cheek as he saw he was fading off again. "Now get in the shower. You'll feel better."

With that he left the bathroom and headed to the kitchen to put on some coffee. Then he called Pizza Express and ordered a few 'hang over cures' – fatty foods does wonders.

Looking around the room he sighed and started picking up the bottles on the floor. He filled them all with cold water and poured it out in the sink so that they would not smell and at last he opened a window for a few minutes.

By the time he heard the shower being turned off the pizza had just arrived. He snatched a sweater and a pair of sweats out of his closet and took it to the bathroom.

"Thanks." Bobby mumbled and pulled the clothes on his still damp body. Coming into the living room he saw that it no longer looked like a war zone.

"You didn't have to – " he gestured to the cleaned up room.

"And where was I supposed to sit then eh?" Derek asked and pushed a pizza towards him and pointed at the couch. "Eat" leaving no room argument. Bobby sat down and nibbled a piece.

"Stop playing and eat it." Derek said sternly. When he finally finished the pizza – it wasn't that big – he was handed a big cup of coffee. "Drink up." It was just the right temperature and it had a dash of sugar in it, so it went down easily.

"So you going to tell me what got you drinking yourself to near alcohol poisoning?" he asked after a while.

"Not really, no." Bobby said and shook his head. Derek sighed and nodded.

"So the season is starting…" he said, entering a safe subject. A breath of relief from the younger man rewarded him. They talked for a while about the opposing teams and strategies, but soon enough the conversation headed to a more personal level, but still not a word about what was troubling him.

It was almost midnight when Derek rose to leave. He thought Bobby had fallen asleep, but was stopped by a hand slipping into his own as he opened the door.

"Please don't go…" Bobby asked quietly.

Derek turned around to speak, but was no words would leave him when he looked down upon the smaller man. Bobby's hand was on his chest and before he knew it he had reached up to kiss him. Derek's mind was frozen, but his body responded in kind. The hand holding Bobby's slipped around his waist and the other cupped the back of his neck. Their lips slid smoothly against each other and their bodies melded together.

"Please stay…" he whispered hotly against his lips. Derek just nodded and kicked the door shut behind him. Bobby pushed his jacket off his shoulders, while Derek steered hem back into the living room.

His mind had started screaming at him as their clothes disappeared gradually as they made their way. What the hell was he doing?! Bobby was eighteen years his junior. He was a star player on his team, he was…he was a kid compared to himself. By no means un-jaded, but he tasted too good.

During the five years bobby had played on his team he had seen him with a fair share of women, so he knew he was no virgin when it came to the opposite sex. But even with the heated kisses, his touches were soft and trying, tentative and unsure.

At some point they had ended up in the bedroom. Derek broke away from their kiss and just held him close and he nibbled on the soft flesh on his neck. "Are you sure of this?" Bobby nodded.

Derek pulled away and looked into the dark chocolate eyes. He saw nervousness and insecurity, but definitely heat and lust. Bobby saw the questioning now grey eyes and nodded again. "I'm sure."

Bobby slipped out of his arms and sat on the bed, twisting the cotton sheet between his fingers. He pulled Derek closer by his belt, until his knees hit the soft edge, then he unbuckled it and zipped down. Slowly he pulled both the jeans and the boxers down, revealing Dereks half hard cock.

Derek kicked off his jeans and pushed Bobby down, fully onto the bed and attached his lips to his neck. By the time Derek had licked his way down to his hips, Bobby was shaking and arching into every flick of his tongue

"On your knees," Derek rasped and pulled back. Bobby quickly obeyed, his proud cock dripping onto the sheets. He debated whether it was best to rest his weight on his elbows or on his hands until Derek placed a hand at the small of his back, pressing down.

Opening the drawer of the nightstand, Derek found a jar of the classic KY. At least Bobby, even for his young age had a decent taste in lubes. Most used that cold plastic like goey stuff. This though, this was good. It was self-heating and kind of sticky.

He unscrewed the top and threw it aside. Derek dipped a generous amount out onto his fingers and slipped one inside. Bobby whimpered at the foreign sensation. Derek grinned; he slipped in another and twisted them smoothly.

"Oh god…fuckfuckfuck Derek, please," Bobby moaned, as he brushed a sensitive spot inside him, and tried to force the fingers deeper.

Derek smirked again and added a third finger, scissoring them, stretching the soft tightness. A second later he was tackled to lie on his back with Bobby straddling him. Their eyes met as Bobby sank down, impaling himself on Derek. Whimpers escaped his lips as he was breached. God, it burned like fire. He should know. He had no idea of how many pyro therapies he had been to as a kid.

How could anyone like this? He wondered. How could Jack like this? It hurt. Badly too. Inch by torturous inch he slid lower until he finally sat fully in Dereks lap. It felt like his stomach had been filled beyond it's holding limit. Like he had to press his stomach to make sure he didn't burst. He forced his muscled to relax, finally noticing the soothing words and the warm hands stroking his thighs. Slowly he leaned forward on his hands, supporting himself on Dereks chest. He was panting harshly in shuddered breaths.

"Shhh." Derek soothed "Relax…." Bobby nodded. A tear slipped from his cheek and landed on Derek's chest. When the pain faded and his breathing eased up, he straightened and leaned back. Derek growled and gripped his thighs tightly.

Bobby felt better, a bit odd in his stomach, but better. He shot Derek a half-smile and raised himself up. Oh god that felt weird.

"Hold on." Derek said and slicked the part of his cock not inside Bobby. "That'll be better for you." He said and stroked his sides. Bobby nodded and lowered himself slowly. Yeah, that was better. Derek let Bobby take charge and set the pace for a while, letting him get used the feeling for being filled and emptied time and time again.

Bobby could hardly tighten his inner muscles; he was stretched so wide. He shuddered as he sank down and his prostate was rubbed. He gasped and rolled his hips again. Soon he was rocking back and forth, his head tossed back and his back arched.

Derek held on tightly to Bobby's hips, enjoying the sensations of having the wet and silky walls sliding tightly around him. God, the boy was so impossibly tight. If he hadn't known he had not done this before by now, he would have definitely felt it.

He leaned even further back, bracing his hands on the hard thighs and slammed down. White lights flooded behind his eyelids has his prostate was struck dead on. Derek soaked in the sight of the beautiful young man rocking on top of him. The city lights illuminated the pale body and the sweat covered healthy muscle. Suddenly he stiffened and convulsed violently around him. Derek almost bit through his lips to keep from coming.

Bobby had collapsed boneless on his chest, breathing heavily. Derek rubbed his neck soothingly and waited until his breathing had eased before he began to move. Gently he rubbed the edge of his crown across his prostate. He could feel Bobby tensing and weakly scraping his nail on his chest, trying to find an anchor point against the onslaught on his over sensitive body.

"Derek…" he breathed. Derek didn't answer and rolled them over. Bobby yelped as the room suddenly spun and held on tightly to Dereks shoulders.

Derek hissed as he sank deeply into the heat. He lifted Bobby's legs to wrap around his waist. He set his pace soon, moving deeply and steadily, brushing past the prostate at ever stoke. Bobby was twisting and buckling underneath him, using his legs to pull Derek down, and himself up to meet him.

"Harder….please." he whimpered.

Derek smirked. "Since you ask so _nicely._" He said and thrust harder, making Bobby moan loudly.

"God – oh!" Derek slipped an arm under Bobby's knee and pulled his leg higher. Altering his angle he thrust directly at his prostate. For Bobby it felt like he was thrusting into his cock from within and filling him up completely at the same time. Tears started to leak from his eyes. And he sunk his teeth into the base of Derek's neck. Through his foggy mind he could hear Derek growl his name deeply as he slammed into him, pushing him further up the bed before his movements became harsher and less steady.

Bobby cried out as he felt scourging heat fill his bellows. He tightened around the intrusion; the heat filled him and pushed him over the edge again.

Derek was lying heavily between his legs and could feel Bobby pulsing around him, steady to the beat of his heart. His body shuddered from occasional brushes past the sweet spot as Derek was enjoying the exhausted body beneath him to the fullest while he kissed away the tears spilled.

Finally, he slipped out of the still tight body and laid down next to the other man. Bobby let out a moan of disappointment as the feeling of fullness left him. Derek pulled him close and curled around him, knowing exactly how vulnerable one could feel after something like this, and pulled the covers over them. Bobby sighed contently in his sleep and nuzzled closer, tucking his head under Derek's chin.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..


	3. Chapter 3

Salty Tears III; The Drive Back Home

Salty Tears III; The Drive Back Home

Bobby was driving from the airport. He was thirty-three years old now. He had been in Seattle when Jerry had called him a few day's ago, telling him that Ma had been shot. She was still alive and healing up nicely, but she wanted him there.

It had been seven years since Bobby had been in Detroit. Not since the summer after Jack had unknowingly shattered his heart. It wasn't Jack's fault though. Bobby had gotten over it and moved on, thanks to his former coach Derek. Bobby glanced in the mirror of his black Audi A8 and saw that his boys were still sleeping. His eldest twin boys at eight; Kieran and Odin. Then came Derek and his little girl Domino at four. Domino was curled up in the front seat, because it was her turn to sit in the front.

Bobby smiled. Life had turned out good for him, though, it hadn't seemed that it would nine years ago. He and Derek had become a couple after some time taking two steps forward, one step back – in addition to keeping it a secret.

Evelyn had asked Bobby to come home for a few weeks and he complied. Derek was supposed to follow a few days later because of some stuff that needed to be prepared for the next season.

Bobby and Sofi had been bantering like they always did. Only Evelyn knew that they were in fact brother and sister – by blood – and therefore knew it was only natural that they kept on with their snapping and snarling at each other.

Angel – who had been quiet ever since Bobby told him about Derek – suddenly started yelling aggressively at Bobby. Jerry hadn't said much; he knew that Bobby had swung both ways before Bobby did. Jack was touring with his band somewhere down in California and could not get the week off.

He could not remember what Angel had been on about in the beginning, but the endings were pretty clear; Bobby was no longer a brother too him. He didn't want a whore for a big brother. It stuck pretty deep, straight through actually, with a jagged bladed knife.

In the months to come Bobby always wondered what had made his brother say something like that to him. Especially when he knew what Bobby had gone through as a child. Both at the hands of his various stepfathers, and what he had to do to survive as an orphan on the winter streets of New York. It stuck deep.

Most of it was blank after that. He remembered going to his car, his mother and Sofi trying to stop him, Sofi yelling louder at Angel then she ever had at him. He could not remember the drive back to New York, only when he got back to the apartment he and Derek shared. He had thrown himself into his arms and broken down. No one ever made him feel like he could just let loose and let someone else take care of the world like Derek.

The weeks after he had gotten sick. He was throwing up constantly, but he refused to go to the doctor. If he did that Derek would see his file. He hadn't wanted Derek to see his file.

He had been sick for almost a month when Derek had forcibly carried him to the car and driven him to the hospital. While the doctor checked Bobby, Derek – as the closest family at the moment – was handed his file. It was six inches thick.

He started at the beginning. Bobby had been born almost a month early. After that it was mostly injuries – he was rarely sick. Cuts, burns, bruises and when he got older it was worse; broken bones, fractures, evidence of sexual abuse. When he was thirteen he was brought in by child services to have an abortion – result of rape. He was thirteen.

It was after that the injuries were prone to come from fighting, later hockey.

Bobby knew Derek had thrown up at least once by the time he had finished his file. They never talked about it, mostly because Bobby had suppressed the worst of it. He could not even remember having been four months pregnant by his mother's boyfriend.

Bobby remembered being scared when Derek came into his room. He had been sitting with his legs tucked under his chin, shivering. He was three months pregnant. Derek had been so sweet about it all. He had even been happy, worried, but happy.

Odin and Kieran Mercer had been born five and a half months later. They had decided only to use Bobby's name, as Derek had no desire to continue his. Having split names would only make life difficult for the children later in life anyway.

He hadn't spoken to anyone from his family through his entire pregnancy, though, he had two counseling sessions a week to deal with his childhood traumas. The twins had been six months old before he finally picked up the phone to answer his mother's calls. He hadn't invited them to the wedding.

It was four years later that things started to go bad again. The boys were four by then and Bobby had played three seasons since they were born. The past weeks he hadn't been feeling well, so he hadn't played. Derek had been forced to go onto the ice to break up a fight during a game. An elbow in the face had struck him. The bone of his nose had been pushed straight up into his brain. He died instantly.

It was only because of Odin and Kieran that Bobby had made it through that period in his life. He rarely spoke with his mother – or Sofi – just every other month to say he was okay. She had gotten worried when he didn't call for three months and caught the train up to see him. She came the same day he found out he was pregnant again. The boys were on a sleepover, so they didn't witness Bobby's fanatic clearing out of alcohols or any kind of pills to stop himself from even thinking of taking a drink. He had quit smoking years ago, but boy, it had been tempting.

He stopped playing hockey professionally then. The club was devastated, but they understood. He had been offered the position as manger of the club, and as the manager was about to retire. Bobby accepted. He still loved the game. It may have taken his lover from him, but it had given him the lifeline he had needed to ever live to experience that love, and that love had given him his four fire cracking troublemakers.

Bobby had made the club into an all winning team by picking players that were though enough, and good enough. He had an eye for talent that few could compete with. The owner of the team had been a close friend of Dereks and therefore Bobby. A strong friendship formed between the two of them, but that didn't stop Bobby from chocking in his drink when his testament was read up, and everything had been left to him and the Quartet Terror as most had started calling his kids. He was so proud of them. Few argued though, as the old man didn't have any family to speak of.

Quentin Raven had been an orphan too, but he hadn't been lucky enough to find someone like Evelyn Mercer, though, he hadn't lived through what Bobby had either, but it was common ground for them. Bobby had decided to start up a junior team and a children's team for the club, where everyone could come play. He got the other teams in the league to join in on the program. It had been a major success and money was rolling in by the millions. Every penny was used on the children's hockey team program, the rest, several hundred thousands was given to different orphanages and teen shelters every year. Robin Mercer was a big name by the time Jerry called.

The kids believed Bobby when he said he would make it better, and that he understood what they were going through, because had been through it too, and they knew it. Bobby's story – heavily edited and censored – was common knowledge to most now. Bobby knew that there were few people like Evelyn Mercer, who did things out of the kindness of her heart. He also knew that what the kids really needed was someone who cared, not expensive toys, but people needed to pay their bills, and voluntary work did not.

Many were juggling two – even three jobs to keep afloat. People needed to have an opportunity to care; Bobby made caring many people's jobs. It was a job that would save many kids from a fate worse than death, like his own childhood. It was a job that saved many families from bankruptcy – all out of the goodness of his heart. Derek Gaines and Evelyn Mercers hearts.

Bobby glanced at the golden ring on his left hand, glinting in the sun, and a shot of longing shot through him. He missed Derek so much. It hadn't been love at first sight – they'd know each other for years before they got together – it hadn't been perfect, nor sorrowless or even easy or peaceful, but they had worked, and they had grown to love each other. Their love was built on trust and years of friendship.

Bobby was well aware of that it could easily have gone the other way, and shot their friendship dead, but it had been worth it. For those five good years, it had been worth it. Even the two twin births and the two rounds of six-month periods with therapy during both pregnancies – that had been worse that actually squeezing the four terrors out of him.

"Hey, wake up." He said and turned on the radio to wake up the kids. "We're here." He added as he turned into the street his mother's house was on. The kids in the street stopped playing hockey to stare at the nice car that was shining in the sun.

"Are we there yet, Daddy?" Domino asked. Her voice was soft and groggy from sleep.

"Yes, sweetheart, we're here." He said and turned the engine off. "Odin, Kieran, Derek! Wake up! Last one out of the car is a ballet-dancer!" Bobby laughed as the boys went from half asleep to darting out of the cool car and into the hot sun. Domino was out next.

"Daddy is a ballet dancer!" they chimed. Bobby held his hands up in mock surrender as he stepped out of the car.

"Okay, okay, I admit it! Your Dad is a ballet-dancer." He laughed. The kids all made identical faces of disgust.

"No way! Our Dad is not a fucking –"

"Watch your mouth Kieran!'

"- ballet-dancer!"

"But you swear Daddy!" Odin said.

"When you're as old as me, you can swear as well."

"Really?" the boy's face lit up. "Can I drink and smoke too?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"When will he be as old as you Daddy?" Domino asked suspiciously. Bobby grinned; Domino had always been the smart one.

"Never. He will always be twenty-five years younger than me." He said and ruffled the little girl's blonde hair.

His laughter choked in his throat when he saw his brothers standing in the front yard – Angel still by the door. Jerry and Jack was on their way down, having absorbed the shock of seeing their big brother with children running around his feet. Seeing him in a really nice suit was another matter.

Bobby had his breath knocked out of him as Jack pounced and jumped on him. The twenty-eight year old rock star was not waif thin like he used to be, and he was even a few inches taller than Bobby. Jack had put on at least thirty, maybe forty pounds of muscle. The familiar shark's-toothed smile shot shivers through Bobby.

"What the fuck happened Bobby? It's been nearly ten years!" Jack whispered as he clung to his big brother.

"Yeah." He said and wiggled out of Jack's hug. He could not help it; he just didn't like to be touched. When he pulled away, Bobby could see a noticeable blush had spread on his baby-brother's cheeks. Bobby bit his tongue. Yes, it had been ten years, but his Jackie was still as beautiful as he was back then. He could not deny that the grown up version of Jack Mercer was even more delicious than the teenager.

It was Jerry who broke the tension. "So who are these little fellas? We haven't been introduced." He said, shooting his eldest little brother a pointed glare, knowing full and well, having received a word-for-word update from Sofi – some in Spanish, but he got the gist – nine years ago, that it was Angel's fault that Bobby had cut most ties with his family, save the occasional "hello, I'm fine, bye" to their Ma.

"Ah, yeah. This is Kieran and Odin." He introduced the eldest twins. Odin had a full head of thick shocking blond hair with dark, almost black eyes. Kieran had soft brown-black hair with blue-grey eyes. "And this is Derek and Domino." Domino had dark hair waved like her father had, with vinegar green eyes – like Sofi – Derek had the same green eyes, but with dark blond hair.

He noticed Jack's eyes pull towards the golden ring on his left hand. Was it Bobby's imagination, or did Jack look like he was about to cry?

"S-so, you're married?" he asked. Bobby could hear his voice quivering, and growing sore.

He shook his head and looked to the ground. "Not anymore."

"Told you it wouldn't last." Angel called from the door. "And now you're stuck with four chains."

Domino scowled. "I don't like you!" She spat. "You're a mean and bitter old man. I can feel it!"

Bobby tried to save the situation by introducing Jack to the kids. "This is Jack, your uncle –"

"I've got all your CD's, Kieran said and bounced. "Daddy bought them for us for our birthday –"

"- And a guitar, so we could learn to play!" Odin finished.

Jack smiled a quivering smile. "Sounds like fun. Do you want me to teach you to play a few songs?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay." Bobby chuckled. "This is your uncle Jerry, he's got two girls about your age, and they play hockey to." Domino grinned in anticipation.

"Who is the mean man?" she asked.

Bobby stiffened. How should he answer that? "I'm not sure, sweetheart." He just said and turned back to his brothers. "How's Ma?"

"She would be doing better if you could drag your white ass in to see her!" Jerry snapped good-naturedly and laid his arm over Bobby's shoulders. Bobby smiled and let Jerry lead him into the living room. It was different now; there was a bigger tv and new couches.

"Robin Kieran Mercer! Is that a suit I see on you?" Evelyn called from the kitchen. Bobby grinned.

"Sure is Ma. How you been?" He asked as he hugged her carefully. "Besides the new watering holes."

"We've been managing. I've missed you Bobby." she said and kissed his cheeks. Bobby felt guilt swelling in his chest. Had it really been necessary to stay away for nine years?

"He's back now." Jack's dark voice said. When did his voice get so deep? "That's all that matters." He said with a small smile.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!!" came two excited voices along with the hurried pitter-patter of eight feet. "Can we go play hockey with the kids outside?" Kieran asked.

"Yeah, take Derek and Domino with you, and be back before dark."

"Thanks daddy!" they chimed and ran back out.

Evelyn arched a brow. "The two eldest ones must be Kieran and Odin, but the other two? Are the yours?"

"Yeah, it's Derek and Domino."

"And how's Derek? Senior I mean?" Angel asked from the door. "Didn't stick around, did he?"

Bobby's face darkened as his fury made it to the surface. "No, people don't tend to stick around when they're dead!" he said coldly. Evelyn closed her eyes. That had been the one subject she had hoped would not come up with Angel around

"Shut your mouth Angel. You make nothing but trouble!" Jerry snapped. "So you adopted some kids eh? Cool of you to take them in by the pair. They even look like you."

Bobby sighed. "They're not adopted."

He didn't notice Evelyn's surprised expression, or Jerry's lack there of or even Angel's features laced with disgust. The only thing he could feel was Jack's heated blue-green eyes boring into him.


	4. Chapter 4

Salty Tears IV; Hallelujah

Salty Tears IV; Worse Than Thirteen

"You did what?!" Bobby Mercer raged at his Second in Command.

"I – I invited The Spares to play at the party for the teenagers tonight." Brendan stuttered.

Bobby was at loss of what to do. He didn't want to see Jack – ever if it could be helped. Not since- not sine _that _happened. He had left the very next day, leaving the kids with Evelyn, saying he had to go to a meeting, but would be back in a few days. 'In a few days' meant when Jack was not there.

"Their past albums have been No 1's and I thought they'd be a hit."

"They will be." Bobby said tiredly. God, he was so tired now a days. "I just….never mind."

"They tried to get a meeting with you personally before the show, but it was rejected, as your schedule is packed." Brendan said fearfully. Bobby nodded and waved him off. He was having an horrid day. How had it gotten to this? When the only remaining family he had was his mother, sister, Jerry and his girls. How had he lost two brothers?

Would it have turned out this way if Derek had not come that night, or if Bobby hadn't asked him to stay? Bobby shook his head. He could not think like that. If it hadn't been for Derek he would have gone on a path of self-destruction. He would not have found out he could have children.

He would not have Odin, Kieran, Domino or little Derek. He wound not give them up for anything. He would probably have been living on the money saved from his hockey career, otherwise taking stray jobs, not being able to provide for himself. Not having anyone to care for him like he needed someone to do.

In a way he understood Angel's reaction to the direction his life had taken, but Jackie. He had never expected such a blow from his Jackie, whom, despite the decade that had passed, he still loved.

_A month and a half ago;_

_The room was dark now, with just a hint of the dusk that would soon arrive. Bobby was lying on his stomach on the bed and he was sore all over, but it was a good kind of sore. His head was resting on his folded forearms as he panted with effort and exhaustion. _

_Jack was resting his head between his shoulder blades; occasionally his tongue would flicker out to taste the salty skin. Bobby gasped and mewled softly when Jack thrust into him slowly. He was desperately trying to be quiet and not wake up the kids, but it was hard. _

_It had been five years since he'd had anyone inside him; not since Derek. That did not mean that he had been celibate. He had to admit; Jack was larger than Derek, both in length and in width, but who was Bobby to say no to a challenge. Especially one he had dreamt of for so long, though at the beginning he was the one who did the topping, but preferences changed, so did people. _

_His hands fisted the sheets tightly as Jack moved deeper and deeper. He shook his head from side to side as pleasure surged and dizziness overcame him. Small sobs escaped him as he came, tightening around the invasion of his body, however welcome it might be, chanting Jack's name. _

_Jack growled an animalistic growl and thrust hard and deep. Bobby whimpered and nearly cried into the pillow when he felt the hot seed flooding his insides. It was the best feeling. It was comforting. It was the fourth time Jack had come inside him that night, and it never failed to amaze him how good it felt. _

_Jack rested his weight on his back and wrapped an arm around Bobby's waist, rolling them over on their side. With their hands entwined, one pair resting on Bobby's stomach and the other stretched out in front of them, Bobby using Jack's arm as a pillow. _

_He loved the feeling of having Jack curled protectively around him. He liked having their hands entwined and their legs a tangled mess. He cherished the feeling of having Jack, still partially hard inside him as he fell asleep._

_Bobby woke to the feeling of having hard flesh sliding in and out of him, brushing that all to sensitive and now swollen and sore spot inside him, making him arch his back and tense. Jack bit down on his shoulder as they came together. Worn out, Bobby fell asleep once more, in Jack's arms. _

_When he woke up for the second time it was full daylight outside, flooding the room. Jack was not in bed with him, so he opened his eyes only to see a smiling Jack stretching and working out a crick in his neck. He looked glorious in the sunlight. _

_Jack had not noticed that he was awake, so Bobby stayed still and enjoyed the sight. It took a few seconds before he registered the smugly whispered words coming from Jack's lips. The same ones that had helped bring him to completion the night before. Bobby closed his eyes, willing his face to relax and his tears to hold back. _

_It hurt more than when he was thirteen. Who was it that aid that wounds on the outside healed fast, but the wounds on the inside bled forever? Well, whoever it was, he was right. Bobby could feel the taste of blood in his mouth already._

_Jack just rubbed his neck, twisting it from side to side. Bobby could hear the bones snapping into place as he walked out the door. It was not until he heard the shower running that he allowed himself to cry. _

_Jack's deep voice echoed in his mind._

"_Who's the man now?"_

Bobby jerked, as there was a knock on his door.

"Sir? They won't start without you." Brendan said quietly, knowing his boss had too much on his mind. His troubled expression said it all.

Bobby nodded, mentally bandaging up all bleeding wounds before facing the crowds,

"I'll be right there."

He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

"_Who's the man now?"_

_It was worse than Thirteen._


	5. Chapter 5

Salty Tears V; Hallelujah

Salty Tears V; Hallelujah

The Spares were playing their last song. Bobby was leaning on the wall, arms, crossed and lips tight. He hadn't been allowed to leave, or rather, he hadn't had the opportunity to leave, as all the parents, coaches and various people of vague importance wanted to speak with him.

"Shhh. We have to listen to this song." The mother he was speaking to said. "They said he wrote it for the love of his life, when he had his heart broken." She whispered. The entire room had gone quiet as the guitar started up. Jack's voice, when he started t sing, was soft and melodious.

"I heard there was a secret chord

That David played and it pleased the lord

But you don't really care for music, do you."

Bobby felt like Jack was staring right at him, but it could not be so. Bobby hadn't broken Jack's heart.

"Well it goes like this the fourth, the fifth

The minor fall and the major lift

The baffled king composing hallelujah, hallelujah... "

"Well your faith was strong but you needed proof

You saw him bathing on the roof

His beauty and the moonlight overthrew you"

Bobby shifted uneasily. Jack's vocals picked up.

"He tied you to the kitchen chair

He broke your throne and he cut your hair

And from your lips he drew the hallelujah, hallelujah... "

"Baby I've been here before

I've seen this room and I've walked this floor

I used to live alone before I knew you

I've seen your flag on the marble arch

But love is not a victory march

It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah, hallelujah... "

The woman next to him dried a tear from her cheek. Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Well there was a time when you let me know

What's really going on below

But now you never show that to me, do you?"

"But remember when in moved in you

And the holy dove was moving too

And every breath we drew was hallelujah"

Bobby blushed, thankful for the darkness of the room. How could he not remember"

"Well, maybe there's a god above

But all I've ever learned from love

Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you

It's not a cry that you hear at night

It's not somebody who's seen the light

It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah, hallelujah..."

Bobby slipped out of the room as the song ended, while the people were still busy clapping. He was still calming down and was pouring himself a scotch as Jack entered.

"Get out." Bobby didn't even turn to see who it was. He just wanted to be alone.

"Bobby…." Jack started.

"Didn't you hear me the first time?" he shouted

"Not until you tell me why you left!" Jack shouted back.

"Because it was a mistake, that's why!" Bobby hissed.

Jack winched. He didn't want his brother to think of their night as a mistake. As soon as his pain faded, anger took its place.

Brendan was leading two men and a woman towards Bobby's office.

"He is a reasonable guy, but I've got to warm you, he's having a shitty day." He said with a quirked smile. Yelling was hears as they turned the corner. It came from his boss' office.

"Oh fuck!"

"What?"

Brendan just motioned for them to stay while he slipped the door open. As he glanced in his face lost all colour. He shut the door quietly.

"You've probably heard the stores of the Michigan Mauler, but I have to say, they don't compare to actually seeing him angry." Brendan said. They jumped as something shattered against the wall on the other side.

The yelling increased in volume until it was suddenly quiet.

"What?"

"Zach said I'd never be man enough to tell you how I felt." Jack said with a sigh, "It wasn't –" he couldn't even finish the sentence.

Bobby just shook his head and leaned on the window stall.

"You look a little green, are you okay?" Jack asked, suddenly worried.

"Yeah, just give me a second." He whispered, taking deep breaths. He leaned into Jack's touch when he laid his hand on his brow. Everything was so confusing right now, but Jack's cool hands did help to clear his head.

"You're burning up."

"Just nauseous." Jack's hand slipped down to his neck and rubbed the tense muscles.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"The Bobby Mercer I know never said he was sorry for anything." Jack teased.

"The Bobby Mercer you knew died a long time ago." he replied. Jack smiled sadly and nodded.

"I know, but I think I like this one better." He said and leaned in for a kiss.

"They seem to have calmed down." One of the men said and gesture to the door. Brendan sighed and slipped it open, sneaking a peak. This time his face came out bright red. He shook his head.

"Do you want something to eat? It's on the house – for the wait."

"Do you think they'll be long?"

"The office looks like a war zone." Brendan blushed. "It seemed to be a lovers tiff…"

"Ah…"

They headed down to the bar in the cellar of the building, chuckling.

The office was a mess. The chairs were toppled over, shattered glasses were on the floor, and papers and documents were all over place.

Amidst this destruction, under the window laid Jack and Bobby. They were still panting and their skin was covered in sweat. Jack was holing on to Bobby tightly, not letting him go. Bobby was resting his head on his shoulder, catching his breath.

"We're okay now?" Jack asked.

Bobby nodded. "Yeah."

A month later.

"Fuck Jack, I hate you." Bobby said, his eyes glassy and leaking tears. He rested his head on the cool porcelain.

Jack held back a smile and sat down on the bathroom floor next to Bobby. With out a word he wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed the damp skin of his neck.

"I know sweetheart, I know."

The End

I altered the lyrics a bit to fit the story – all the 'she's been changed to 'he'.


	6. Chapter 6

Salty Tears; The Epilogue

Salty Tears; The Epilogue

Jack POV

You're probably wondering when I fell in love with my big brother. When I started to want him more than all my girlfriends and the occasional boyfriend. When I started to dream of him at night, and yearn for his presence, and blush like a fucking virgin every time he touched me. Not in an inappropriate way, just touched me. Like when he lays an arm on my shoulder or just give me a brotherly hug. I though I was going crazy. What fifteen year old would not thing he was going crazy?

I was nineteen when I finally moved out. Ma called me one day and said that Bobby might drop by, that he had something important to tell me. I didn't think much of it. Bobby dropped by every now and then, mainly just to tease me and drink my beer, but who am I to complain, I got to see my crush sprawled out on my couch.

He never came on Fridays though. So that's when one of my fuck buddies usually came over. He asked me if I had gotten myself a steady partner once. I said no, why should I? Bobby was the only one who would be able to hold my interest over any length of time.

He brushed it off saying he thought he had seen a guy come in when they were busy. I didn't think much of it. I hadn't locked the door, so it might have been one of the neighbours.

After almost a month I became a bit worried. Bobby had never stayed away for so long, not when we lived in the same city anyhow.

It was almost midnight when The Spares were allowed an hours break from playing, so I dropped by Bobby's apartment. I wish I hadn't though. Just as I came up the stairs I saw Bobby taking a man by the arm. He was older than himself. Later thirties or early forties. He asked they guy not to leave, then he kissed him.

I had always though of my big brother as the kind of guy who would be topping. I guess I was wrong by the looks of it. Anyway, I threw myself into my band, even more than I had before.

I'm not sure of when I started to change into what I am today. Not a child or a scared teenager, but a man. Maybe it was when Ma called and said that Bobby and Angel had a fight, or rather Angel said some real hurtful things to Bobby. She said Bobby took it real bad. I don't know what Angel said, but I'll bet I had something to do with before he came to Evelyn.

Ma told me once that what Bobby had gone through was worse than anything any of us could imagine and that it was a sore spot for him. When I asked what could be so bad she just shook her head and said that his medical file was five inches thick – before he started playing hockey. After she said that I didn't want to know.

Bobby never turned up for any family holidays. He didn't even send a card. La Vida Loca was furious at Angel and it took six years for her to forgive him. I didn't know that she was Bobby's biological sister, but I suppose it explains all they yelling and bantering.

By the time Bobby turned up for the summer, nine years had passed. The Spares had released four albums that had sold to platinum. I nearly choked on my own spit when Bobby turned up in an Audi A8, four kids and a gold ring on his left hand.

I know I should not be happy for that the Derek guy was dead, but I was, even when I saw it was hurting my brother. Jerry asked when they had adopted the kids. I didn't think they had been adopted, they looked too much like Bobby and Derek, two of them even had Sofi's vinegar green eyes. I was proven right when Bobby said they weren't adopted. I nearly laughed when I saw the shocked faces around me. I could understand that they found it hard to believe that Bobby had let anyone put a baby in his belly, let alone four.

Zach, the drummer of The Spares called one day. He told me I might be more of a man now that ten years ago, but I'd never be man enough to tell my brother that I was in love with him.

We were just going out for a drink when it happened. We danced and talked about the past decade that had passed. I 'm not quite sure how it happened, but at some point we were outside the club and I was holding Bobby against the wall. He was naked from the waist down and his legs wrapped around my waist. God, even now I can feel heat rushing through me when I remember how tight he was. It was hard to believe that four babies had come out of him. The second after that thought had been formed in my head another came; that there would be a few more if I had anything to do with it.

We somehow made it back to the house. And somehow we made four more rounds without waking anyone. I was deliciously tired when I wrapped around my brother, still inside him when we fell sleep.

When the morning came, having Bobby wiggling against me waked me up. I first thought that crossed my mind was that I wanted to wake up like that every morning for the rest of my life.

Bobby fell sleep again as soon as he came. I was so smug right then, laced with a twinge of sympathy. Smug, because I had made him pass out and sympathetic because he had to be so fucking sore. I remember from my earlier day that I found two or three rounds more than enough.

I watched him sleep for a while before I got out of bed. I needed a shower quite badly. I wanted Bobby to join me, but he needed to sleep. I stray though crossed my mind. Zach. I gave him a mental flip off and a few choice words as I stretched and headed for the shower. It didn't even occur to me that Bobby thought I was speaking to him.

I went out to meet a few friends, as I promised the night before. I told Ma to say hi to Bobby for me, and that I would be back in a few hours. When I came back, Ma told me Bobby had gone back to New York.

He was downright impossible to get a hold of, but I managed to get The Spares to perform at an opening concert for one of his hockey event. When I sang the last song ' Hallelujah' that I had written for him, I could see the emotions flicker across his face. The second the song was done, he was gone.

I found him in his office. We fought, yelled and sent things flying between the walls. The room looked like a war zone. By that time I realised what had Bobby in a tiff. He wasn't looking too good, a little green around the gills, so to speak. He said he was nauseous, but recovered quickly.

I could hear talking out side the office, but right at that moment I didn't care. I reclaimed my territory, because Bobby was most definitely _mine._

Now eight months after our fight I'm sitting next to the bed. Bobby is curled up sleeping with the sheets tucked in around him. he deserves anything he wants right now, and I will give him just about anything he asks for.

Domino, Derek, Kieran and Odin were at home with Ma and the others. They were thrown out a few hours ago. I was allowed to stay. I supposed being a rock star and a famous hockey team owner had its benefits.

My heart is swelling with love and pride when I look at them. The little four hour and fifty-six minutes old girl sleeping on my chest and my husband curled up in bed.

Yeah, we got married.

Truly The End


End file.
